Enamorado
by Valeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee
Summary: Semua kejadian itu mulai membuat Mikoto khawatir. Apa yang telah diperbuat si kecil manis Ino Yamanaka hingga membuat Sasuke mengganggunya terus? AU SasuIno. TRANSFIC dengan judul yang sama. Karya author Hibari-Sempai.


**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING! Typo(s), OOC, gaje, crack pairs, alur dan konflik yang tak jelas serta penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai dan banyak sekali kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya.**

* * *

 **ENAMORADO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENAMORADO** : Jatuh Cinta

Ketika Uchiha Mikoto membunyikan klakson siang itu, tidak menunggu lama hingga ia kembali dan mendengar bahwa Ino yang manis pulang ke rumah dengan mata yang bermandikan air mata dan rambut berselimutkan cat berwarna hijau. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk meminta maaf pada Nyonya Yamanaka, karena ini bukan kali pertama kejadian seperti ini terjadi dan melibatkan kedua anak mereka.

Sasuke kecil adalah anak laki-laki cerdas pemarah dan Mikoto tahu anaknya itu memiliki tingkat kesabaran yang terbatas, dan hal itu sekali lagi telah membuat putri keluarga Yamanaka menangis tanpa alasan, alih-alih membuatnya marah, ia mulai mengkhawatirkan hal itu, Meskipun suasana hati putranya sering berubah-ubah ia tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan kekerasan. Maka dari itu ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia masih mengganggu gadis kecil itu, sama seperti saat ia mendorong gadis kecil itu ke dalam kubangan lumpur, ketika ia membuang permen-permen yang didapat gadis itu di hari kasih sayang ke tempat sampah atau saat ia mengambil pensil warna yang diberikan anak lain pada saat ulang tahun gadis kecil itu. Kurangnya kedisplinan itulah yang membuatnya mulai tidak terkontrol. Seangkuh dan semarahnya Sasuke ia tidak pernah menyerang siapapun, namun hanya pada gadis lucu dan ramah yang mereka temui beberapa tahun lalu di toko bunga, gadis kecil yang sangat ceria dan mempesona yang selalu ia sukai sebagai teman putranya yang paling kecil, namun tanpa suatu alasan jelas sudah ia tolak sejak pertama kali.

Tanpa mengabaikkan hal itu, namun sepertinya Sasuke menikmati _menganiaya_ gadis manis itu dan tidak dapat benar-benar melakukannya meskipun ia mencoba dengan sekuat tenaga, bayangkan kenapa?!

"Kau dan aku perlu bicara, anak muda!" Ia berkata padanya setelah mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan ibu Ino, berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Sasuke dengan tangan di pinggang dan bermuka masam. Dan Sasuke seperti biasa terlihat tenang seperti biasa yang ia tunjukkan di rumah, menarik kursi dari meja dan melihat ibunya, tak terkejut, berlagak seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi, wajah curiga Mikoto membuatnya menyerah.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!" Ia berteriak tiba-tiba, mengangkat tangannya dengan mengisyaratkan ia tak melakukan apa-apa, "Si bodoh Naruto berbohong! Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa! Aku bersumpah!"

"Naruto tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan hal ini, Sasuke, dan berhenti memanggilnya seperti itu! Bukankah kami mengajarimu tata krama di rumah ini?"

Sasuke kecil mengedipkan mata dan mengangguk, menurunkan tangannya dan memiringkan wajahnya lega, "Jika Naruto tidak ada hubungannya dengan hal ini, maka aku juga tidak bersalah." Ia berkata puas, tetapi tatapan tajam ibunya membuatnya takut, "Apa?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Ino Yamanaka kali ini?" Ia bertanya blak-blakan dan seketika itu juga Sasuke menggembungkan pipinya kesal, "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya!"

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Ia pantas mendapatkannya!" Ungkap bocah itu, mengalihka pandangannya pada kedua kakinya sembari mendengarkan helaan napas panjang Mikoto, "Kau berkata bahwa Ino pantas untuk kau lempari dengan sekaleng cat pada rambutnya?" Tanyanya curiga.

Sasuke mengangguk mantap, membuatnya terkejut, "Dan apa yang membuatmu melakukan hal itu pada gadis cantik dan manis seperti ino?"

"Dia selalu salah!" Teriak putranya, tiba-tiba tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini, mengejutkan ibunya yang berusaha untuk tidak kehilangan ketenangannya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanyanya pelan, Sasuke kemudian menatapnya curiga dengan mata gelapnya, tak suka.

"Pertama, ia selalu tersenyum pada semua orang, terutama pada anak-anak lain!"

"Dan? Ino selalu bersikap ramah…"

"Tapi aku tidak suka ia tersenyum pada para idiot di sekolah!" Sasuke menaikkan suaranya lagi, tetapi Mikoto lebih terkejut dengan kata-kata yang diungkapkan putranya, ia hanya mengedipkan mata seperti apa yang dilakukan putranya sebelumnya, hanya saja lebih *jahil*.

"Dan apa lagi?" Tanyanya penasaran, menaruh semua perhatian pada setiap reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh putra termudanya yang nampak berapi-api kembali dan tutun dari kursinya, berjalan beberapa langkah di ruangan itu.

"Dia selalu berada di belakangku, menggangguku tapi ketika aku tidak memperhatikannya ia mendekati dan berlari di belakang si idiot Sai, aku tidak menyukai Sai. Aku tidak suka Ino menyukai Sai." Bisiknya pelan, membuat ibunya menatapnya lembut tetapi dengan cepat kembali pada ekspresinya semula.

"Dan apakah melemparkan cat hijau pada rambutnya itu dibenarkan?" Tanyanya tanpa mendapatkan jawaban, "Sasuke?!"

"Jika Ino tidak lagi terlihat cantik maka anak-anak lain tidak akan ingin bermain dengannya lagi, terutama si pucat Sai itu." Ungkap bocah itu dengan yakin, membuat Mikoto tidak tahu apakah harus memarahinya kembali atau memberikan putranya sebuah pelukan.

Ia menghela napasnya panjang, menatap putranya dengan perasaan aneh campuran antara marah dan sayang. Ia berdeham dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kecil, "Kau dihukum, tak ada keluar rumah, tak ada TV, tak ada _video games_ selama satu minggu."

"Tapi…"

"Dan aku akan mengundang Ino dan ibunya untuk minum teh, dan kau akan meminta maaf pada keduanya atau ini akan menjadi bulan hukuman untukmu." Imbuhnya, melihat tidak ada indikasi penolakan dari putranya. Sasuke dia dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Hukumanmu dimulai sekarang. Selesaikan pekerjaan rumahmu!" Perintahnya, meninggalkan kamar dan menutupnya. Ia menunggu beberapa saat hingga terdengar Sasuke menghela napas sembari menarik kursinya, kemudian pergi ke ruangan lain dimana ia mengangkat telepon dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Halo, Nyonya Yamanaka! Aku Mikoto Uchiha. Bagaiamana Ino? Ahhh…aku senang mendengarnya." Ia tersenyum, tak mampu menahan dirinya, "Aku baru saja berbicara pada Sasuke dan aku memberikannya hukuman tetapi ku rasa tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, anakku hanya sedang jatuh cinta."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_TAMAT_**

* * *

 **TRANSFICT KARYA HIBARI-SEMPAI, UNYU GIMANA GITU SI SUKE HAHAHA…**

 **ENJOY ^^**

 **VALE**


End file.
